Elektron
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Mereka tetangga. Chanyeol dianggap Kakak dan Baekhyun dianggap Adik. Setidaknya begitu presepsi masing-masing. Terjebak dengan zona nyaman dan takut untuk keluar. / "—Pokoknya satu elektron akan berpasangan dengan satu elektron yang lain." –Baekhyun / "Apa kau mau menjadi elektron-ku, bocah?" –Chanyeol /CHANBAEK/Oneshot/Shonen-ai/Yaoi/RnR please?


Rasanya... Chanyeol nyaris hilang ingatan.

Ia memandangi kondisi di sekitarnya dengan tatapan setengah sadar. Diam di tempat. Mengangkat jari pun rasanya tidak bisa, rasanya terlalu ragu, sedetik kemudian jarinya yang beku itu kesemutan. Kemudian asap imajiner membumbung tinggi, berasal dari kepalanya, pusat kerja satu-satunya yang dimiliki, otak. Yang bisa dia ingat saat ini hanya kalimat yang patah-patah seperti, Namaku adalah...Chanyeol, seorang remaja berumur... tujuhbelas atau delapanbelas?, siswa di sekolah..., kelas..., baru saja melakukan..., kalimat yang selalu patah sampai membuatnya pusing empat dimensi.

Satu menit, ia minum air mineral sampai tersisa setengah volume botol. Tiga menit, ia tambah satu botol lagi. Empat menit, satu tegukan lagi. Limabelas menit, setengah lusin botol mineral kosong berjejer di atas mejanya.

"Aku merasa _miris_ sekali setelah melihat wajahmu."

Chanyeol mengerjap, menyadari ada suara yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau masih bisa remed kalau hasilnya jauh di bawah kkm."

Chanyeol bergumam asal-asalan sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, ubah ekspresimu menjadi lebih hidup dong! Mukamu yang _kayak_ gitu menakut-nakuti orang, tahu. Putar lagu lalu pasang headset apa susahnya agar otakmu jernih?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, hanya mendengar setengah-setengah yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Putar lagu, Yeol! Putar lagu! Hibur dirimu sendiri."

"Putar lagu? Tapi kalau lagunya pusing gimana?"

Oh.

Masih setengah sadar ternyata. Sumpah, itu jiwa melayang kemana?

"asdfghjkl! Aku malas bicara denganmu."

Setelah kerja otaknya membaik, ia mulai mengingat berbagai macam hal. Terkecuali hal laknat yang berefek buruk padanya saat itu. Di dalam pikirannya, kembali terlintas soal-soal ulangan sejarah yang membuatnya amnesia sementara. Chanyeol rasanya mau muntah. Apalagi ketika pertama kali kertas itu bersemayam di atas mejanya, rasanya seperti ejekan telak untuknya. Chanyeol benci pelajaran sejarah.

Chanyeol yang bakatnya memang bukan di jalur sejarah harus merana. Otak di atas rata-ratanya hanya mampu menuntaskan bidang pelajaran yang lain. Akal yang ia miliki seolah berganti bobot menjadi seberat sebiji plankton—atau mungkin justru seberat satu sel spermatozoa. Yang artinya _selamat-tinggal-dunia-aku-positif-remed-sejarah_.

Pesimis.

Mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mencoba fokus. Obsidiannya berhasil menangkap detail-detail objek di sekitanya karena pencahayaan yang cukup. Meskipun berhasil memfokuskan otaknya sedia kala, ia masih belum _refresh._

Beruntung, Dewi Fortuna memberinya belas kasihan—karena semenit kemudian, bel pulang sekolah bergema di lorong antarkelas. Merapikan meja beserta bukunya, menyandang tas di bahu, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu. Angin Surga seolah menyambutnya di depan pintu kelas yang bagaikan Neraka. Ia berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya yang berjarak tiga blok dari sekolah menengah atasnya.

Laju kakinya diperlambat dengan sengaja ketika baru mencapai dua blok. Di pertigaan menuju blok terakhir, berjalan seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Kepalanya yang berhias rambut cokelat almond tertunduk, poninya jatuh ke bawah hingga menutupi mata dengan posisi seperti itu. Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang dan matanya lebih hidup.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasa diperhatikan. Senyumnya ikut mengembang,

"Hai, Kak Chanyeol!"

Sepertinya hari ini tidak seburuk awalnya, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Elektron**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / bahasa semi-baku_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi Kakak frustasi karena ulangan sejarah?"

Chanyeol memandang mata hazel polos itu. Hazel cerah yang kini memancarkan keingintahuan dengan antusias. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan dirinya ketika tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengusap helai coklat almond yang terlihat lembut itu. Seperti disentak kenyataan, alih-alih mengusap surai, tangannya malah bergerak untuk menyentil kening yang lebih muda.

"Aduh!" jemari lentik bergerak mengusap keningnya, "Jahat! Apa salahku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum main-main, "Sorot matamu membuatku geli, bocah."

Bibir sewarna _peach_ itu sempat mengerucut sebal. "Pertanyaanku yang awal belum dijawab, Kak!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke aspal jalanan sesaat sebelum memandang lawan bicaranya kembali. "Begitulah, dan menurutku sudah positif remedial."

"Aku mau kok mengajari pelajaran sejarah. Kemampuan otakku untuk menghapal kan patut diberi apresiasi dalam pelajaran itu." Alisnya naik turun dengan mimik wajah bangga.

Chanyeol memasang tampang tidak terima, "Heh, kita beda angkatan, bocah. Kau masih kelas tiga SMP dan aku sudah kelas tiga SMA. Kau pikir pelajaran kita _bakalan_ nyambung?" ucapnya dengan sekali tarikan napas.

"Kak Chanyeol lupa ya kalau aku ini golongan cerdas—"

Ctik. Perempatan merah imajiner muncul di sudut dahi Chanyeol.

"—dan pernah lompat kelas serta selalu menjadi siswa kelas A? Umurku ini baru tigabelas tahun, tapi sudah kelas tiga SMP. Kasih _applause_ dulu _dong_ —"

"Menyombongkan diri di depanku sekali lagi... akan kumasukkan tubuhmu ke dalam tong sampah dan menendangnya sampai jatuh menggelinding, Byun _midget_ Baekhyun." Sela Chanyeol dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"KEJAM! Ah, Kakak tidak seru." Bibir sewarna _peach_ itu cemberut lagi. Tapi Baekhyun dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya, "Aku bisa kok! Tinggal belajar sedikit tentang materi itu dan ketika Kak Chanyeol remedial sudah bisa tenang."

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat "Yakin?"

"Yakin!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Beneran yakin?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi aku kok _nggak_ yakin ya." Chanyeol memandang langit biru dengan tatapan cemas yang begitu menjengkelkan di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya, "Bermaksud mengejek, hah? Kak Chanyeol memang jahat!" kemudian langkahnya dipercepat, mendahului Chanyeol yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengeluh dramatis seolah-olah tulang kakinya patah—atau mungkin seolah-olah tulang keringnya lepas dari sendi.

"T-Tunggu, Baek! Ah, sial, padahal badannya pendek tapi tendangannya bisa langsung mengantar ke pintu ajal—"

"APA KAK?! ULANGI COBA! AKU TIDAK DENGAR!"

"MAAF! MAAFKAN AKU!" Chanyeol berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan menyeimbangi langkahnya. "Sensi sekali sih, ya ampun, apa kabarmu?"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, padahal rumah mereka yang bersebelahan sudah terlihat. Dahinya berkerut dalam sebelum mengangkat wajah untuk menatap yang lebih tua, "Kenapa Kak Chanyeol selalu bertanya 'apa kabarmu' setiap harinya kepadaku?"

"Karena aku ingin mengetahui apakah kabar Baekhyun hari ini baik atau buruk."

Baekhyun mengemut bibir atasnya dengan pose berpikir, "Um... setara, mungkin?"

Chanyeol menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau juga sedang dilanda masalah, bocah. Kali ini masalah apa? Diejek tidak bisa bermain basket lagi? Santai, aku bisa mengajarimu. Atau nilai matematikamu turun sampai di bawah angka lima? Tenang, aku juga bisa mengajarimu. Oh atau kau diejek dengan sebutan 'pendek'? Maaf, kalau itu aku tidak bisa membantu. Minum susu yang banyak saja, sudah takdirmu sih—"

Kalimat Chanyeol terputus ketika mendapatkan hantaman _double attack_ di perutnya.

"Kejam! Benar-benar bermaksud mengejekku! AKU DULUAN!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada tak berperasaan pada akhir kalimat. Meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa belas kasihan yang kini tengah meringkuk di jalan setelah bergulingan sambil memegangi perutnya yang lebih nyeri dari terserang maag.

"T-Tunggu, Baek! Aku bermaksud mencairkan keadaan..! Yang tadi itu cuma bercanda!"

Chanyeol kapok untuk bercanda seperti itu lagi di depan Baekhyun yang _mood_ -nya sedang sensi. Meskipun Baekhyun pendek, ia pintar beladiri, betapa bodohnya Chanyeol melupakan hal itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan dramatis dan hanya menggapai angin kosong. "Bantu tetangga kesayanganmu, Baekhyun! Kita teman sehidup semati, kan?" wajahnya dibuat melodrama.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menendang kerikil, lebih memperhatikan batu kecil itu dibanding makhluk di belakangnya yang masih tergeletak di jalanan. Meninggalkannya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Baekhyuuuunn—!"

Oh, lihat. Siapa sebenarnya yang kejam di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ujung-ujungnya Kakak menerima usulanku, kan."

Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas karpet coklat halus di kamarnya. "Berisik, ah. Malu tahu kalau ketahuan sama Ibuku bahwa putra satu-satunya belajar materi sejarah kelas tiga SMA tapi yang mengajari malah bocah SMP labil."

"Bisa _nggak_ sih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang kujabarkan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum setengah hati. "Aku sudah mengerti kok. Telingaku berfungsi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu kau mulai menerangkan materi. Omong-omong, kalau Ibuku atau Kakakku masuk ke sini, berpura-puralah bahwa aku sedang mengajarimu matematika."

"Daripada matematika lebih baik Kak Chanyeol mengajariku kimia."

"Hooo," Chanyeol membentuk mulutnya bulat 'O' sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi itu masalah yang membuat kabarmu hari ini setengah baik setengah buruk. Memangnya kenapa? Habis ulangan dan dapat nilai do re mi tadi pagi?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan yang berada di atas meja kayu berkaki rendah. "Kumohon, _ngomongnya_ biasa _dong_ , kayak sendirinya tidak akan remedial ulangan sejarah saja."

Chanyeol nyengir bahagia. "Duh, iya maaf." Menahan tawa karena gemas melihat bocah tigabelas tahun itu menyembunyikan wajah dengan malu.

 _UH, lihat semburat tipis kemerahan di pipinya. Manis sekali._

"Nah, kita berhenti dulu belajar sejarahnya. Sekarang giliranku mengajarimu kimia. Bab berapa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Chanyeol menarik tas Baekhyun—karena sejak pulang tadi Baekhyun langsung mampir ke rumah Chanyeol tanpa mengganti baju apalagi minta izin—dan langsung mengambil buku paket IPA.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya di atas lipatan tangan, "Bab enam, tentang molekul, ion, senyawa, elektron, proton, neutron, bla bla bla—itu membuatku _stroke_."

"Kau berlebihan, bocah." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. Baekhyun seperti ingin menendang kakinya di bawah meja atau melempar buku sejarah ke kepalanya, tetapi Chanyeol sudah memotong aksinya terlebih dahulu. "Nah, mananya yang tidak kau mengerti? Tidak mungkin semua materi, kan?"

"Tidak kok. Kak Chanyeol hanya perlu mengajariku bagian ikatan ion atau gaya elektrostatika dengan atom _Natrium_ dan _Klor_. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa berubah menjadi _kation_ dan _anion_ kemudian menjadi stabil? Maksudku... bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya penuh keingintahuan.

Chanyeol membuka buku tulis kosong miliknya, menyiapkan pensil dan mulai menorehkan goresan angka dan huruf di sana. "Nah, begini caranya,"

Baekhyun refleks menggeser dirinya dan duduk di samping Chanyeol untuk melihat lebih jelas. Mata dan fokus otaknya dipattenkan. Bahu dan lengan atasnya yang masih berbalut seragam SMP berdempetan dengan Chanyeol, menjelaskan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Chanyeol menuliskan 'Na' di atas kertas tanpa nomor atom, sengaja ceritanya.

Kepalanya tertoleh, menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun. "Berapa nomor atom dari _Natrium_?"

Baekhyun memandangnya balik dengan kerutan di dahi, "Apa itu nomor atom?" tanyanya dengan nada polos nan lugu.

Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghantamkan pensilnya ke dahi Baekhyun.

"Aww—!?"

"Katanya cerdas, mana buktinya?"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Aku lemah dikimia, oke? Jangan salahkan aku! Kenapa juga materi kimia bab enam sulit kumengerti."

"Itu karena kau tidak mau berusaha." Chanyeol menorehkan angka sebelas di samping kiri bawah kata natrium. "Ini yang namanya nomor atom. Nomor atom _Natrium_ adalah sebelas."

"Jadi nomor atom itu sama dengan jumlah elektron? Aku tahunya jumlah elektron, aku tidak tahu kalau nama lainnya adalah nomor atom." Papar Baekhyun dengan wajah tak berdosa yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menghantamkan buku tulis ke wajahnya sendiri karena gemas.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengerti sedikit-sedikit, aku mau tanya. Berapa nomor atom dari _Klor_?"

"Mmmm, tujuhbelas?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tepat sekali. Kulit neutron untuk model molekul bisa dijabarkan dengan angka 1, 2, 3, 4, dan tambahan. Tapi juga bisa diganti dengan abjad, yaitu?"

"K, L, M, N, dan bisa ditambah dengan O. Jumlah maksimalnya 2, 8, 18, 32."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Pengetahuanmu sudah lumayan. Nah, kalau kita jabarkan, angka berapa yang cocok untuk _Natrium_ dan _Klor_?"

"Untuk _Natrium_ , dua elektron, delapan elektron, dan satu elektron. Masing-masing berada di kulit K, L, dan M. Sedangkan _Klor_ , dua elektron, delapan elektron, dan tujuh elektron." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan fasih tanpa keseleo lidah seperti mengucapkan elektron menjadi elektrik—oke, itu sih kejadian Chanyeol waktu SMP.

Chanyeol mencatat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dengan statis. "Menurutmu, lebih rugi melepaskan satu elektron atau tujuh elektron?"

"Tentu saja tujuh, Kak _._ Bisa matematika tidak, sih?"

Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan keras sampai menyumbatnya untuk bernapas. "Aku tahu matematika, bocah." Baekhyun megap-megap tak bisa bernapas. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan kembali menuliskan angka-angka. "Untuk membuatnya menjadi stabil, kulit terluar atom harus berjumlah delapan. Ada berapa elektron di kulit terluar _Natrium_?"

Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, menggerutu pelan sebelum menjawab, "Satu."

"Kalau _Klor_?"

"Tujuh."

"Nah, jadi _Natrium_ melepaskan satu elektron dan _Klor_ menangkapnya. Kulit terluar _Natrium_ jadi L dan kulit terluar klor tetap M dengan jumlah masing-masing delapan elektron."

"Apa itu artinya atom _Natrium_ jadi lebih kecil dibanding _Klor_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar sekali." Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. Masih bingung dan merasa kekurangan teori. "Lalu tentang kation dan anionnya bagaimana?"

"Karena _Natrium_ melepaskan satu elektron, ia menjadi kation yang artinya ion positif. Sementara _Klor_ menangkap satu elektron maka menjadi anion yang artinya ion negatif."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah lebih cerah, "Aku mengerti!" serunya penuh semangat. "Jadi, _Klor_ membutuhkan _Natrium_ agar tetap seimbang. Begitu juga dengan _Natrium_ yang membutuhkan _Klor_ agar tetap seimbang. Apa artinya mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Chanyeol. _Seperti kita_ —tapi jawaban itu tertelan mentah-mentah tanpa sempat terucap.

Baekhyun menyalin ulang tulisan Chanyeol ke buku catatannya. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada angka-angka di atas kertas itu. Chanyeol menopang kepalanya, membentuk sudut lancip dengan tangan di atas meja. Ia melihat dan merekam baik-baik wajah serius Baekhyun yang terlihat menarik baginya. Diam-diam, Chanyeol menyematkan status 'adik tersayang' untuk Baekhyun.

Dan secara diam-diam juga, ia mengganti status secara sepihak. Mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya yang jelas-jelas salah. Baekhyun tampak netral jika di samping Chanyeol, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia berada di situasi yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Terjebak dengan perasaan suka. Katakan saja Chanyeol itu pecundang, tidak berani mengatakan tentang perasaannya hanya karena tak ingin keluar dari zona nyamannya.

Byun Baekhyun, tigabelas tahun, anak laki-laki netral nan polos. Park Chanyeol, delapanbelas tahun, remaja egois.

Baekhyun menutup buku catatannya, matanya bergerak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Aku sudah selesai, Kak _._ "

Dan Baehkhyun selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun memanggil namanya, hanya namanya. Itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tersudut akan perasaannya yang sepihak.

"...apa seharusnya aku pulang? Aku bisa mengajarkan sejarah lagi besok. Kalau tidak keberatan."

Selalu berakhir tanpa terucap. Chanyeol tersenyum paksa, "Eh, ya baiklah. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau diajari olehmu, bocah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyingkap tirai krem yang menutupi pintu kaca menuju balkon kamarnya. Mengintip melalui celah sempit yang terbentuk dan mendapati sosok tetangganya yang tengah melihat langit malam di balik pintu kaca sebrang kamarnya. Baekhyun menarik napas, memfokuskan kedua matanya untuk melihat sosok tinggi itu.

Ia selalu melakukan hal ini. Melihat dari kejauhan. Memandang secara diam-diam.

Ternyata ia berbakat menjadi seorang 'stalker'.

Baekhyun menyimpan hal ini secara pribadi. Hal ini termasuk salah satu privasi terdalamnya yang artinya benar-benar tak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain. Privasi, pribadi, hanya boleh diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Termasuk privasi nomor wahidnya—bahwa diam-diam ia melabelkan manusia bernama Park Chanyeol menjadi orang spesial. Lebih spesial dari sekedar label teman ataupun kakak kesayangan. Baekhyun mengira kalau Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman atau hubungan yang lebih dekat paling-paling hanya sebatas Kakak-Adik.

Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah berada di zona Kakak-Adik. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mau keluar dari zona nyamannya. Memandangi Chanyeol ketika bertatap muka dan bertubrukan mata akan membuatnya sangat canggung jika ia keluar dari zonanya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terjebak dengan zona nyamannya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka sekalian tirai jendela seluruhnya, menggesernya ke samping dan membuka pintu kaca menuju balkon kamar yang kebetulan pagar pembatasnya berdempetan dengan balkon Chanyeol. Ia berpura-pura tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang ada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, berdiri di dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon dengan tangan yang sibuk bermain ponsel.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi santai berbalut kain beludru berwarna merah. Kursi santai seperti kursi di pinggir kolam renang di hotel penginapan. Kursi yang hanya dapat menampung satu orang berbaring—jika dua orang harus berdempetan—itu hampir setiap saat menjadi saksi dari aksi diam-diam 'stalker' Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu mencuri satu bantal sofa ruang tamu dan digunakannya untuk sandaran kepala di kursi santai. Sejenak matanya hanya fokus pada langit malam yang terlihat abu-abu mendung.

Sulit untuk melihat langit malam dengan gemerlapan bintang dan sinar rembulan di daerah perkotaan seperti dirinya. Hanya beberapa kali muncul taburan bintang dan setelah itu lenyap ditelan awan. Bulan pun tidak terlihat sepenuhnya, hanya cahayanya mengintip di balik awan abu-abu tebal.

Telinganya secara tidak sengaja mendengar derit pintu yang dibuka. Baekhyun melirik dengan sudut matanya, menangkap sosok tinggi yang baru membuka pintu kaca. Baekhyun dengan segera bangkit dari berbaring santainya, duduk tegak, matanya menatap lurus pada objek yang diintip sedari tadi.

"Hai, Kak Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. "Kau nyaris di balkon setiap malam, memangnya tidak kedinginan? Mana piama tidurmu itu kelihatannya tidak setebal selimut ranjang."

Baekhyun refleks menunduk untuk melihat piama tidurnya sendiri. Warna putih dengan garis-garis biru. Dalam hati bersorak karena Chanyeol begitu peduli padanya, juga bersorak karena piamanya tidak terlihat norak. Bisa gawat kalau ia memakai piama yang norak saat dilihat Chanyeol. Kemudian ia segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap mata, "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak begitu kedinginan."

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah, "Kenapa bilang maaf?"

"Ah, refleks."

Chanyeol duduk di atas karpet tebal azure yang disediakan di balkonnya. "Belum tidur? Sudah jam sembilan lewat limabelas menit, tahu. Besok kau sekolah, kan?"

"Belum ngantuk," jawab Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau butuh lagu sebelum tidur? Seperti anak-anak kecil di luar sana."

"Aku sudah besar!" protes Baekhyun tidak terima. "Kakak jadi mirip ibuku, mengoceh ini-itu." Dia ngedumel sendirian.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan balkon dan segera tidur, bukannya ia sudah mengantuk, tapi aksi mengintai Chanyeol sudah selesai. Karena objek malah muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun baru berdiri dan ingin melangkahkan kaki sebelum Chanyeol memanggilnya. Lelaki tinggi itu membuat gestur agar Baekhyun mendekat dan ikut duduk di atas karpet tebal, di sampingnya. Baekhyun menurutinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melewati pagar pembatas yang tingginya mencapai tulang rusuk dirinya dan sepinggul untuk Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun duduk, Chanyeol membuka mulut. "Aku ingin ditemani sebentar. Kau juga belum mengantuk, kan? Mau menemaniku, bocah?"

"Sudah terlanjur duduk," katanya setengah kesal, "buat apa kembali ke kamar dan tidur? Aku akan menemani Kak Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, menyadari kekesalan Baekhyun. "Soalnya kau mudah dihipnotis olehku. Dan jangan lupakan kalau kau sangat penurut padaku."

Baekhyun mendelik, "Sembarangan! Penurut apanya?" kemudian pipinya digembungkan dengan kesal, "Memangnya aku hewan peliharaan."

Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya, berusaha tidak membuat yang lebih muda jadi marah. Meskipun menurut dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun yang sedang ngambek terlihat dua kali lipat lebih sedap di matanya. "Ya ampun, sensi sekali. Kupikir sensi yang tadi siang itu sudah cukup."

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk membuang wajah dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada tanaman di dalam pot di dekat pagar pembatas balkon Chanyeol. Chanyeol maklum kalau Baekhyun ngambek, toh anak itu memang masih bocah SMP labil.

"Masih ingat yang kuajarkan tentang elektron tadi, bocah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau model molekulnya digambar dan atomnya sudah stabil, menggambar elektronnya bagaimana?"

"Di kulit yang ada seperti K, L, M, N. Pokoknya satu elektron akan berpasangan dengan satu elektron yang lain. Jadi jumlahnya ada empat pasang dan delapan elektron."

"Hmp. Elektron saja ada pasangannya, masa kamu _enggak_?"

Baekhyun _facepalm_.

"Kakak sedang membahas soal pacaran, ya?" alis Baekhyun naik sebelah, terlihat jelas hormon jengkel di mukanya. Di dahinya seolah ada tulisan 'Kak Chanyeol super _nyebelin_ '. "Itu topik sensitif tahu, dan aku merasa tersinggung."

Chanyeol tertawa keras dengan hasil candaannya. Ekspresi kesal Baekhyun menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. "Astaga, l-lihat wajahmu sendiri, hahahaha—hmph!" Tahu-tahu telapak tangan dengan jemari lentik membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol melawannya, ia lebih cerdik dari Baekhyun kalau soal menjahili. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke tubuh Baekhyun dan menggelitiki pinggang serta lehernya. Baekhyun mendelik kaget, mulutnya menutup rapat-rapat mencegah tawa dan menahan geli. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyerah. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun kalah, ia tertawa lepas.

"Kak, cukup! Uh—geli!"

Baekhyun melepaskan bekapan tangannya dan beralih menerjang Chanyeol untuk balas menggelitiki. Tangan Chanyeol masih sibuk memberikan serangan balasan. Mereka akhirnya jatuh berguling-guling, bergulat di atas karpet, keluar karpet kemudian membentur kaki kursi santai milik Chanyeol—mereka sempat mengaduh kesakitan, berguling lagi dan meneruskan gulat di atas karpet.

Pada akhirnya mereka berhenti, kelelahan. Keduanya berbaring telentang bersebelahan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan napas pendek-pendek. Beruntung karena suhu di malam hari cukup dingin, jadi mereka tidak berkeringat.

"Hhhh—aku capek. Kak Chanyeol harusnya mengalah, dong!"

"Aku tidak mau mengalah denganmu, bocah."

Baekhyun hendak memprotes karena dipanggil bocah. Tapi Chanyeol memotongnya, "Tapi kita seri, sama-sama kelelahan."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sedang sibuk mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang terengah. Kedua matanya menutup, menikmati ketenangan sendiri selagi napasnya mulai teratur. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa barangkali ia sudah terdiam seperti itu dalam jangka waktu kurang lebih tiga menit. Ia menarik napas untuk bersiap bangun. Ia bangun dengan cepat dan keningnya membentur sesuatu dengan keras.

"Aduh!"

Suara itu berbarengan terdengar. Bedanya, yang satu nyaring sedangkan satunya lagi berat. Baekhyun jatuh telentang lagi dan ia membuka mata, tangannya sibuk mengusap kening yang terasa _nyut-nyutan._ Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah mengusap keningnya juga dengan ekspresi keget ditambah sakit. Oh, kening mereka berbenturan ternyata.

 _Omong-omong, dahi Kak Chanyeol keras sekali –_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kepala Kakak ada di atasku? Jadi berbenturan, kan?" seru Baekhyun. Nada bicaranya seolah-olah menyalahkan Chanyeol.

"Habisnya kau tiba-tiba diam, ketika aku bangun dan duduk, nafasmu teratur dan matamu menutup. Makanya kukira kau sedang tidur. Jadi aku mendekatkan wajah untuk melihat lebih jelas apakah kau tidur atau hanya kelelahan." Chanyeol membela diri.

Chanyeol berbaring telentang lagi di samping Baekhyun memandangi langit malam yang rupanya sudah memperlihatkan beberapa kerlip bintang. Karpet tebal azure itu lebih hangat dibanding lantai di luar karpet.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali, kan? Berbaring dan memandang langit malam. Ingin sekali untuk terus seperti ini." ucap Chanyeol.

"Alam batinku terasa tenang." Sahut Baekhyun.

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Untuk lima menit ke depan, keheningan menguasai atmosfer. Masing-masing sibuk melihat langit dengan tatapan kosong, tenggelam dalam pikiran yang tak berujung. Ketika menginjak menit ke tujuh, Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut karena terlalu hening.

"Em, Kak, omong-omong udara semakin dingin lho."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Baekhyun menunggu hingga dua menit. Karena bingung Chanyeol tak bersuara, ia mencoba memanggil lagi. "Kak? Kakak belum tidur, kan?"

Lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian yang terdengar. Ia baru saja ingin menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara _husky_ Chanyeol terdengar.

"Aku ingin menjadi Klor kalau kau yang menjadi Natrium."

Baekhyun gagal paham.

"Kita kan saling melengkapi. Saling membutuhkan. Bukankah mereka begitu mencerminkan _kita_?"

Baekhyun masih menghadap ke atas, mendadak tidak berani memutar lehernya untuk melihat Chanyeol. "Eh, maksud Kak Chanyeol dalam hubungan Kakak-Adik?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan karena ragu. Baekhyun keringat dingin sendiri ketika Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kemudian ia merasa bersalah karena mengatakan hal itu.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol tersinggung dan marah dengan ucapannya?

Tapi dimananya yang salah?

Apa yang membuat Chanyeol tersinggung dengan ucapannya?

Tengah tenggelam dengan opininya, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Ketika Baekhyun tertarik kembali ke dunia, Chanyeol sudah menjadi pusat semesta. Chanyeol berada di atasnya, kedua kakinya yang panjang mengapit kaki pendek Baekhyun, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepala Baekhyun. Menyerupai posisi _push up_ tetapi tidak berjinjit.

Baekhyun semakin keringat dingin.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hubungan kita hanya sebagai Kakak-Adik?"

Suara _husky_ itu benar-benar menelanjangi telinganya. Baekhyun salah ketika menatap obsidian Chanyeol, yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan diktator. Tapi seperti apa kata Chanyeol padanya tadi, ia mudah terhipnotis oleh Chanyeol. Hazel miliknya mengait pada obsidian itu. Menyelam begitu dalam sampai Baekhyun bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di manik hitam jelaga itu. Oh, rupanya Chanyeol beralih menumpu sikutnya dan jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"A-Apa maksud Kakak?"

Baekhyun merasa rendah di bawah tatapan diktator. Tapi ia berusaha menata kalimatnya yang terbata.

"Aku tidak suka dengan panggilanmu untukku."

Baekhyun gagal paham lagi.

Mengerti dengan raut bingung itu, Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan, "Kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kakak'. Kau benar-benar hanya menganggapku sebagai Kakak?"

"Aku memanggilmu 'Kakak' karena Kak Chanyeol memang lebih tua dariku."

Tatapan bagai diktator itu semakin mengintimidasi. Baekhyun benar-benar harus mengalihkan pandangan sebelum ia merona pekat, tapi matanya terjerumus, tak dapat berpindah. Matanya mengikuti perasaan bukan logika.

Chanyeol semakin merendahkan tubuhnya. Dan Baekhyun semakin terjebak. Kening mereka yang tadinya memerah karena sakit itu saling menempel dengan perlahan. Chanyeol menyentuhkan keningnya dengan begitu perlahan, seolah Baekhyun adalah kaca yang bisa pecah jika salah langkah.

Baekhyun tidak sadar sejak kapan Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Yang lebih tua menghela napas. Napas hangat itu menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang kemudian merona pekat. Ketika matanya terbuka, Chanyeol berbisik dengan lirih. Suaranya nyaris terdengar putus asa.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan telak itu menyentil perasaan terdalam Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam seperti berusaha meyakinkan sesuatu. "T-Tentu saja aku menyukai Kak Chanyeol." Lagi, suaranya terbata. Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya setelah selesai bicara.

Chanyeol menjauhkan keningnya untuk menatap keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun. "Bukan suka yang seperti itu, bocah."

Baekhyun tidak berani memprotes. Ia lumpuh di bawah tatapan itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Karena jika kukatakan cinta rasanya makna itu terlalu berat. Dan juga karena aku tidak bisa bersikap romantis."

Baekhyun tahu. Tahu persis kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas. Bahkan Chanyeol menyebut namanya tanpa menggantinya menjadi bocah ketika menyatakan perasaan. Chanyeol sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk keluar dari zona nyaman mereka. Membuat zona baru yang mungkin akan menjadi lebih nyaman dibanding sebelumnya—itu juga jika Baekhyun menerima pernyataannya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi elektron-ku, bocah?"

Baekhyun nyaris gagal paham lagi dan lagi. Sebelum ia mengerti tentang perkataannya sebelum ini, bahwa elektron selalu berpasangan untuk tetap stabil di dalam model molekul. Baekhyun tidak peduli jika dirinya dipanggil bocah, ia sendiri sebenarnya nyaman dengan panggilan itu. Karena hanya Chanyeol yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ini. Maksudku, kupikir selama ini Kakak hanya menganggapku sebagai Adik. Soalnya Kak Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau Kakak menyukaiku lebih dari itu."

Tatapan Chanyeol masih sama. Bagai diktator.

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan gugup, perang batin ia anggap tak ada. Meskipun terbesit setitik ketidaksetujuan untuk merusak zona nyaman mereka. Tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Ini kesempatan emas.

"Aku juga menyukai Kak—"

"Chanyeol," sela si pemilik nama, "panggil sayang, _baby, honey,_ Channie, Yeollie, juga boleh. Aku tidak keberatan."

Kali ini Baekhyun _facepalm_. Tapi ia segera melunturkan ekspresi itu karena tatapan Chanyeol masih mengintimidasi. Baekhyun benar-benar lumpuh. "Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Aku mau menjadi elektron-mu."

Tatapan Chanyeol melembut. Ia tersenyum tampan, begitu keren di mata Baekhyun. baekhyun pun memberikan senyum terbaiknya, jangan lupakan dengan tambahan _eye smile plus plus_. Chanyeol gemas di tempat, ia jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kaki kursi sekali lagi—karena yang pertama kebentur ketika mereka bergulat.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu, senyummu—argh, manis sekali."

Baekhyun melebarkan mata dengan penasaran, "Benarkah? Apa aku se- _unyu_ itu?"

Chanyeol menyingkir dari atas tubuh Baekhyun tanpa menjawab dan tangannya sibuk merapikan rambut hitamnya. Baekhyun ikut bangkit dan duduk di hadapannya dengan posisi kaki menyilang. Melihat rambut almond itu masih acak-acakan, Chanyeol berinisiatif merapikannya.

Sekaligus _modus_ pegang-pegang helai rambut yang halus itu.

"Jadi, Kak Chanyeol sekarang adalah pacarku?" matanya masih melebar penasaran.

"Tentu saja, bocah. Kau meragukannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar panggilan untuknya. "Apa aku boleh untuk tetap memanggil dengan sebutan 'Kakak'? Aku bisa saja memanggilnya dengan nada manja kalau mau."

"Belajar itu dari mana, bocah?" Chanyeol jantungan sendiri, membayangkan Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Kakak' dengan nada manja... urh—dia sendiri tidak kuat. Uji ketahanan tubuhnya bisa runtuh kalau begitu. "Kau boleh memanggilku 'Kakak', sesukamu saja."

"Tapi aku masih tidak tahu. Maksudku, bagaimana cara berpacaran?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar penasaran dan wajah polos. Benar-benar minta dikantongi dan dibawa pulang.

"Jalani saja seperti kita yang biasa, tapi jangan terkejut kalau aku mulai berani menggenggam tangan, memeluk, merangkul, atau berciuman."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika mendengar kata terakhir. Membayangkannya saja tidak mampu, wajahnya keburu menjadi kepiting rebus karena malu. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengatakannya sesantai itu?

Baekhyun masih kelihatan bingung dan malu tetapi antusias.

"Pokoknya aku berada di pihakmu, bocah."

Kemudian Baekhyun seperti terperanjat. "Astaga! Jam berapa sekarang? Tolong katakan padaku ini belum jam sepuluh malam."

Chanyeol melihat pintu kaca dan melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. "Dua puluh menit sebelum itu terwujud."

"Aku harus segera tidur!" Baekhyun panik sendiri, "Aku harus tidur delapan jam agar tidak menguap terus di dalam kelas."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. "Kau boleh pergi ke kamarmu, aku juga akan tidur."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas untuk melompatinya. Baru saja kakinya menapak setelah melompat, Chanyeol menyebut namanya.

"Baehyun,"

Baekhyun berbalik, memandang Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya. Chanyeol mendekati pagar pembatasnya sendiri, berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk menatap tepat di mata. Chanyeol sendiri sedikit merunduk untuk melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun.

Tangan kanannya bergerak sangat cepat, satu jarinya mengait pada leher piama Baekhyun. Menarik kain itu maju agar wajah Baekhyun mendekat. Wajah mereka kini—mhm, barangkali hanya berbatas delapan senti. Baekhyun melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang berubah lagi menjadi diktator. Tangan Chanyeol yang mengait di leher piamanya bergerak ke belakang kepala Baekhyun. Menelusupkan jemari panjangnya di antara helai-helai lembut coklat almond. Chanyeol seperti memberikan peringatan tersirat, bahwa lelaki tinggi itu siap untuk menarik kepala Baekhyun mendekat kapan saja. Chanyeol diam di sana dan menunggu.

Baekhyun tak memberikan gelagat penolakan.

Baekhyun pernah melihat dua orang yang berciuman lewat drama yang ditonton Ibunya. Matanya tidak suci lagi setelah melihatnya—oh, ayolah, dia hanya bocah berumur tigabelas tahun dan masih hijau nan polos. Ia tahu bagaimana kedua bibir itu menyatu dan memagut satu sama lain. Dengan sekali lihat, Baekhyun membayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya.

Kemudian lengan kokoh memeluknya nyaris posesif jika saja tidak ada dua pagar pembatas di antara mereka. Oh, pagar pembatas menjadi orang—lebih cocok orang atau benda?—ketiga rupanya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun berada di dada Chanyeol ketika yang lebih tua menarik kepala Baekhyun mendekat dan meraih bibirnya. Baekhyun yang kalap berusaha membuat jarak secara refleks, tangannya menekan dada Chanyeol agar terdorong lebih jauh. Tapi satu lengan Chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan lilitannya di pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan yang satu lagi serong dari sikutnya di punggung Baekhyun dan telapak tangannya di leher belakang Baekhyun—dekat sekali dengan rambut almond-nya.

Ciuman itu terasa agak kasar karena permukaan bibir mereka kering. Tetapi menjadi basah ketika lidah yang dominan menyapu bibir yang lebih muda. Baekhyun nyaris tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, yang ia tahu, saat ini Chanyeol menjadi pusat dunianya. Pagutan lembut yang dilakukan Chanyeol seperti pijatan jari di permukaan bibirnya. Tekstur bibir Chanyeol sedikit sulit dideskripsikan, bibir penuh, tegas dan kuat tetapi lembut di beberapa bagian. Baekhyun yang bingung untuk menaruh tangannya dimana, akhirnya melingkarkannya di leher Chanyeol—beruntung karena Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk—dan satu tangannya lagi mencengkram rambut hitam itu.

Dua pagar pembatas itu menempel di bawah mereka, begitu pula dengan tubuh atas mereka yang menempel karena merengkuh satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menarik kepalanya, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kedua matanya membuka untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, bibirnya mengilap redup karena basah dan pencahayaan yang kurang. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya ketika menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu kucing. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya ditarik mundur, sementara tangan yang satu lagi merangkak menuju puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan usapan sayang di rambut almond-nya.

Yang lebih tua membuat jarak, " _Well_ , selamat malam, bocah."

Baekhyun berhasil tersenyum manis, "Selamat malam juga, Kak Chanyeol."

Byun Baekhyun, tigabelas tahun, anak laki-laki polos yang kecolongan ciuman. Park Chanyeol, delapanbelas tahun, remaja dominan _plus_ ambigu.

Lihat, kan? Hari ini tidak seburuk awalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FINISH**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ ha. Menyalurkan mood ngetik ke fic ini, lagi nggak dapet ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic Classmeet. Barangkali ada yang mau kasih ide... sebenarnya yang masih kurang cuma penempatan kata dan dialog. Padahal draft berisi prompt sudah terpikir dengan jelas. Fuhhh.

 _ **p . s**_ : Oh ya, itu umur Baekhyun di sini kan tigabelas tahun—maksudnya umur di Korea. Artinya duabelas tahun kalau di Indonesia ya. Sama juga sama Chanyeol yang delapanbelas tahun, artinya tujuhbelas tahun kalau di Indonesia.

 **.**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_

 _ **review please?**_


End file.
